A Hidden Confession
by kazeniya
Summary: Semakin hari Sharon semakin lemah, dan Break harus menerima kenyataan.


A Hidden Confession

(I even can't say I Love You with my own lips)

Pairing : Xerxes Break X Sharon Rainsworth

Languange : Bahasa

Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts and the characters are owned by Jun Mochizuki's but this fic is mine. The italic words taken from DELUHI-Hoshi no nai yoru ni lyric.

Note : Fic ini ditulis dalam Xerxes Break POV. Aku masih amatir, jadi maaf kalo ada kesalahan, terlalu drama dan sebagainya, at least, I hope you enjoy it

Pagi ini terasa hangat, awal musim semi dimana bunga affodil bermekaran di pekarangan taman mansion keluarga Rainsworth. Namaku adalah Xarxes Break, dengan segenap kesetiaan yang ada aku mengabdi kepada keluarga Rainsworth sejak umurku 10 tahun. Menjalani pekerjaan ini adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidupku. Tak masalah walau hanya menjadi pelayan. Namun, kini ada yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku akan terus menjalani ini. Aku mencintai Sharon Rainsworth, anak majikanku. Dia adalah seorang gadis bangsawan, tetapi dia tidak pernah memandang rendah aku. Dia ramah pada siapapun, berwawasan luas dan anggun dalam setiap penampilan. Siapa yang tidak jatuh hati padanya.

"Break…aku bosan, ayo kita jalan ke taman."

Khayalanku buyar tatkala Sharon memanggilku. "Tapi nona, tuan bilang kalau nona harus istirahat dulu sampai beberapa hari lagi, lihat wajah anda masih pucat."

"Aku sudah sehat, Break. Aku bosan terus-terusan membaca di kamar. Aku ingin ke luar, ke taman belakang rumah juga tidak apa-apa kok." Sharon terus membujukku.

Aku luluh oleh wajah manis itu. Aku menghela nafas dan berkata, "ya, saya rasa 1-2 jam tidak masalah."

"Benarkah..? Break kau memang baik…"Dia merapatkan lengannya padaku, aku berusaha menjaga sikap,"nah, ayo…" Sharon menarikku ke sebuah pekarangan yang luas, taman yang berada dibelakang rumah.

"Hey, Break, lihat, affodil yang kita tanam sudah bermekaran. Ternyata, aku juga punya bakat berkebun." Dia memetik satu dan memberikannya padaku.

"Nona.."

"dan hei..kau memanggilku nona nona..sudah kubilang cukup panggil namaku saja, Sharon. Ingat,Sharon !"

"Nona..maksudku..Sha..Sharon..tapi ini tidak seharusnya. "

Dia tertawa renyah."Apanya…? Break, kau sudah seperti teman eh tidak, malah seperti kakakku sendiri, kau sudah mengabdi lebih dari 10 tahun kan? Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan."

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Sharon.."

"Nah seharusnya begitu, aneh rasanya jika terlalu formal."

Sejenak aku dan Sharon berada di taman itu. Dia berbicara tentang banyak hal seperti yang sering dia lakukan. Dia mengeluh, tertawa dan bercanda dengan apa adanya, tapi kemudian, mendadak dia jatuh, dia sedikit mengalami kelelahan. Sharon menderita suatu penyakit, yang tidak jelas namanya, maka dari itu, dia tidak dapat bersekolah di sekolah umum, orang tuanya mendatangkan guru khusus ke rumah. Aku segera membawanya ke kamar, dan aku merasa sangat bersalah. Ayah Sharon memarahiku, "Kenapa kau bawa dia keluar, kau tahu kan kakinya sedang lemah,"

Aku hanya tertunduk, menyesali diri,"maafkan aku..aku hanya ingin membawa nona menghirup udara di luar."

"Hah! Tapi kau harus melihat situasi, Break,kau…."  
"Ayah, sudahlah.."Sharon kembali sadar. "Aku yang memaksanya membawaku keluar, kalau ayah ingin marah, marah kepadaku saja." Wajah dan bibir Sharon terlihat pucat.

Sang ayah terdiam dan mengangguk,"ayah mengerti, nak, dan Break…maafkan aku, aku hanya takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Sharon, maafkan aku."

"Tuan tidak perlu minta maaf, aku juga yang bersalah.."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, sekarang lebih baik, kita biarkan Sharon beristirahat."

Kami meninggalkan ruangan itu, Sharon mulai terlelap. Dalam hati aku terus berharap, dia akan sembuh dan ceria seperti dulu lagi.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sharon masih terbaring di kamar tidur, kini dia mulai berubah. Tatapannya kosong, ketika ku ajak berbicara dia hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menatap langit-langit. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sampai suatu sore, orangtua Sharon memanggilku, "Break, ada yang harus kami sampaikan," Mereka menatapku dengan serius. Ayah Sharon mulai bicara,"Kami tahu kau sudah mengabdi lama kepada Rainsworth dan kami sangat menghargai itu, tapi semua akan menjadi sulit dari sekarang. Karena kondisi keuangan kami yang memburuk, mungkin kami akan pindah, dan kami tidak bisa mempekerjakanmu lagi."

Apa yang baru saja mereka katakan? Aku merasa ini semua bagaikan mimpi, "Tapi..tuan.."

Ibu Sharon menambahkan,"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Break, keluarga Baskervile adalah rekanan kami dan dia bersedia menerimamu, kau tidak akan kehilangan pekerjaan."

"Bukan begitu, tuan..nyonya, aku sudah merasa ini adalah bagian hidupku. Disinilah aku dibesarkan, aku mohon, tidak adakah cara lain?"

Mereka terdiam dan saling berpandang-pandangan. Ayah Sharon berkata " Kami sangat minta maaf dan menyesal, Break. Ini juga demi Sharon, kami ingin melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuknya. Kami mohon mengertilah, maafkan kami, Break."

Ini berlalu bagaikan mimpi buruk. Tidak, aku masih ingin bersama Sharon lebih lama lagi. Tidak masalah dia tidak mengerti perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin melihat dia ceria seperti dulu.

Aku segera berlari ke kamarnya, Sharon sedang terduduk lesu di tepi ranjang. Tanpa sadar, aku memeluknya, "Sharon, kau akan pergi? Itu tidak benar,kan?"

"Aku memang harus pergi,Break."

"Sharon, aku mohon dengan cara apapun, biarkan aku bersamamu, sebagai pelayanmu,"

Dia tidak membalasnya, hanya saja dia menangis dibahuku. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Akhirnya aku sadar, aku tidak bisa bersamanya lagi. Perlahan, aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menungguinya hingga dia tenang. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat melihat tangis itu.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Mansion Rainsworth telah dijual kepada seorang bangsawan yang tidak kuketahui asalnya. Sudah hampir 6 bulan, aku bekerja pada keluarga Baskervile. Aku beruntung, mereka memiliki keramahan seperti keluarga Rainsworth. Suatu hari, aku berkeliling di pusat pertokoan di sudut kota Leveiyu. Bangunan-bangunan pertokoan lama tapi antik yang berada di kota ini. Langkah kakiku terhenti saat membaca sebuah papan toko bunga "Rainsworth". Aku memasuki toko kecil itu. Toko itu dipenuhi aneka bunga musim semi.

"Selamat datang.." suara itu seperti suara yang kukenal. Dan ternyata, "Kau Break, kan? Sudah 6 bulan..benar benar tidak terasa ya?"

"Ah..anda Lady Shelly Rainsworth, senang berjumpa dengan anda kembali."

"Jangan begitu, aku bukan majikanmu lagi Break, mmm ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja mampir, aku ingin bertemu Sharon, kalau diizinkan."

Seketika raut muka nyonya Shelly berubah,"Break,ngg, tunggulah sebentar, akan ku ajak kau ke suatu tempat untuk menemuinya."

Nyonya Shelly terlihat linglung dan bingung. Begitu juga aku, bingung, tapi tak apalah, yang penting aku bisa bertemu Sharon. Aku mengikuti nyonya Shelly ke suatu tempat, tempat yang agak jauh dari kota, tibalah kami disebuah pemakaman. Berbagai pikiran buruk menghantuiku.

"Nyonya, kenapa kita ke sini? Sharon tinggal di dekat sini?"

"Sebentar lagi.."

Tibalah kami di sebuah makam dengan nisan yang bertuliskan Sharon Rainsworth. Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun. Aku pandangi nisan itu lekat, mencoba untuk mengelak. Sharon. Ah tidak, aku pasti bermimpi.

"Anda salah kan, tidak mungkin, kita salah nyonya, tak mungkin Sharon sudah…sudah tidak ada.."

"3 bulan setelah kami pindah, dia tidak tertolong, Break." Nyonya Shelly menyeka air matanya. Kemudian dia meneruskan, "Sharon ingin kau melupakannya, Break, dia bilang, dia terlalu lemah dan akan menyusahkanmu, terlebih kondisi keuangan kami yang buruk. Sharon benar benar mencintaimu, Break."

Aku terhenyak, bibir ku bergetar, pelupuk mataku basah. Aku bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanku pada Sharon. "Aku tidak sanggup jika harus mengubur semua perasaan ini. Kenapa kau harus begitu cepat pergi, Sharon. Kumohon Sharon beri aku kesempatan, Sharon, kau tidak mendengarku,? " Sore itu, langit senja di pemakaman mungkin melukiskan perasaanku. Tiada henti, rasa penyesalan ini datang. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa tegar karena aku tahu sekeras apapun aku mencoba, dia tidak akan pernah kembali.

_I'm happy I was able to live alongside you,  
amidst certain proof  
that voice and gentle smile and calling out to each other,  
even though we can't do that anymore,  
And once again I walk  
That's right, because with your end in the background  
I'll always remember that small wish,  
I'll have a smile on my face,  
so please reach on this starless night that connects the two of us_

(THE END)


End file.
